After School Activites
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: One day after school, Tamaki goes over to Kyouya's. MA


Our lips roughly meet. My eyes shut and I start to give in. The two of us share a few feverish kisses before I feel teeth lightly biting on my soft pink lips.

My face flushes and I slightly open my mouth. A soft pink tongue slides in. I feel my face starting to burn. It feels weird, but before I know it, our two muscles start to touch everywhere in each other's mouths. They run over each other a few times.

After a moment, I pulled away and slightly panted, my hand covering my mouth. My thoughts began to take me over, but a sweet voice brought me back.

"Huh?" is the only thing I can muster right now.

"Are you ok?" That sweet voice called again.

I look over and on the other side of this bed is a beauty, staring at me with those amazing dark eyes. Short, shaggy black hair. Porcelain skin, amazing body hidden under a white button up shirt and black slacks. I blush and slightly look away.

Suddenly, I feel a slight pressure on me. I look up and see those amazing eyes staring down at me. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck. Soft, plump lips touch my fair skin. They part and his teeth softly bite down.

A tiny whimper escapes my mouth and the teeth turn back to lips. The onyx haired teen started to suck on my neck. My eyes shut and I turned my head so he had better access.

Kyouya pulls away and looks at my blushing face. His fingers touch where his mouth was.

"It's a hickey. What will the customers think?" He slightly whispers.

I shake my head. "I'll make us all wear high collared costumes until it goes away."

He chuckles and kisses me. I kiss back and feel his hand slowly sliding in my shirt.

I blush and lightly shake my head. "Just take it off. It's in the way, isn't it?"

"My, my. Impatient, are we?" He slowly unbuttons my shirt, smirking a little more each time. The shirt comes off and Kyouya begins to kiss down my neck. He moves lower and slightly bites my collarbone. I somewhat moan and toss my head to the side.

Damn. He found my hotspot.

"No." Another moan came out. "don't bite there..."

He presses his mouth against my collarbone and starts to grin. "Why?" He dares to ask. "Does it turn you on?" Kyouya asks, speaking lightly against my clavicle. His silky voice resounds through my skin, past the bones and deep into my very core.

My face reddens even more and my head rolls back. Blond hair starts to fall away from my forehead.

Subtle fingers reached up and start to rub against the other side of my collarbone. His soft tongue slides over the tight skin covering the bone.

Hot, sticky breath rushed out passed my lips. A name started to follow it.

"Ky-Kyouya…stop, please…"

He pulled his hand up and removed his stroking fingers. "You look cute like this." His hand trailed over my face. "Your body in a helpless position" Those fingers roamed down, lightly touching my neck, touching my clavicle again, and all the way down my smooth, flat chest.

A tiny shudder went through my body, and I shut my eyes, letting the warmth from his fingertips spread throughout my body. I felt a throbbing between my legs. Small sweat beads formed on my skin and trickled down my neck.

"Kyouya, stop teasing me." My words came out in a ragged whisper.

He regarded me with those delicious shadowy eyes of his, and then gave me a small smirk. "Just because we are men doesn't mean we don't need foreplay." Kyouya sat on my waist and I flushed.

"I can feel your erection already. Don't tell me you are going to lose yourself this early."

I violently shook my head. My bangs swung in front of my face, a few stands getting stuck to my forehead. "I won't."

He slightly leaned over me and kissed my sweaty forehead. "Too cute." His words came out in a whisper.

Kyouya kissed my cheek and began to plant kisses sprawling down my body. Soft, tender lips pressing against my delicate skin. Discreetly, he opened his mouth and began to lick down my torso.

My back slightly arched and I started to moan out his name.

The older male pulled away from me and softly chuckled as he, no doubt, felt my growing erection press against him.

"I love how excited you are about this." His fingertip ran down the salvia trail he left.

I chuckled softly and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. I try to calm myself down some. I don't want to come in my pants. That's just embarrassing! But, it is Kyouya. He's so amazingly sexy. I consider myself lucky to be here with him, now. Like this…

I jump as his lips press against my neck. I feel my hand pushing against his supple chest. Our eyes meet, and for a second, I saw rejection and disappointment in his eyes. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. Kyouya smiled and kissed my neck.

"Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as I can." His hand delicately picked up mine. Our fingers became intertwined and I softly smiled. Kyouya drew closer, the gap between our lips closing. My eyes shut and I gave in to him. Our kiss was much more soft and passionate as opposed to the rough pecks we shared earlier. I felt his other hand placed in the small of my back, pulling us closer together. I smiled softly and fiddled with one of his shirt buttons.

"Would you like me to take it off?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

I pressed my lips against his again and smiled. "Yes."

Kyouya smiled and lightly pushed me away. He slipped his hand into the top of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned the top one. His fingers slowly slid down his chest to the next one. Kyouya's digits gripped the side of shirt and tugged at the cloth until the button slipped through the hole. He started this process over, until I reached for his hand, causing him to look at me with slight surprise.

I smiled slightly and then firmly gripped his shirt and pulled on it, making the buttons come off as well.

I switched my gaze to Kyouya's and saw he had an unimpressed look on his face.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that, Suou." He leaned over and kissed my jaw.

I threw my arms around his neck and savagely kissed him. His limbs wrapped around my midriff and pulled me close. Our two torsos were drawn to each other. We began to French kiss each other again. I felt his arms pull back and his hands start to stroke my sides. Our lips pull apart and Kyouya softly kisses my jaw. He kissed down onto my neck. The teen's lips pulled apart and he slightly nipped at the base of my neck. Kyouya's lips kept moving farther and farther down, over my collarbone and onto my upper body. He nipped at my pecs once or twice before lightly pressing his hand against my shoulder, effectively making me lean against his headboard.

His kisses got lower and lower. Every now and then, he nipped softly at my chest, leaving soft red marks on my skin. Kyouya kissed my stomach and lightly smiled against it.

My hands reached for his and our fingers laced again. I heard and felt him chuckle. One of his hands pulled away and it was laid on my bare chest. Slowly, the digits follow the tiny curves of my torso.

I flushed and let out a tiny moan.

His hand stopped at the waistband of my slacks and began to unbuckle my belt. "What do you want me to do, Tamaki?" He kisses my stomach right about my waist band.

I blink in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kyouya smiled softly and kissed up my stomach a few times. "Fellatio or a hand job. Whatever you prefer."

"Fellatio is um. You know. A blow job, right?" I started to lightly sweat.

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes. To put it bluntly." Kyouya lightly gripped the zipper of my pants and pulled it down. Slowly, he slipped the button through the hole and peeled the material back like a banana. My purple boxers peeked through the small opening. He gripped the sides of my slacks and pulled them down slightly. Another tug and they came down around my thighs. The boxers did nothing to hide my erection.

"You're so stiff and rigid, Tamaki. I'm afraid you'll come quicker than I can take care of you." Kyouya spoke softly as he slid his hand on the inside of my thigh. A soft moan came out. He reached up and pulled the elastic waist band up. There was a small breeze that slipped into my violet boxers. It swirled around for a second, giving me an unusual sensation. I rolled my head to the side, blond strands falling in front of my eyes.

"Please don't tease me like this, Kyouya. It's not very becoming of a gentleman." I panted slightly and shut my eyes.

Kyouya smiled and kissed me softly. "I suppose we should get started." The other teen started to kiss down my chest again. He reached my boxers and slowly pulled them down. The violet fabric slid over my erection, making me blush deeper.

I watched Kyouya lick his lips before he encased the head of my penis. His hand lightly gripped the base of it before the boy's head started to go down. A slight moan escaped me and I lightly gripped the bed sheets.

He smirked and sank lower before bringing his head all the way back up, making me shudder. I could feel his slippery, sly tongue wrap around my shaft.

Kyouya kept repeating these motions, bringing me closer and closer to the point of climax. Iplaced my shaky hand on his forehead and slightly pushed him away, making his teeth brush against my cock. As I felt this new sensation, I moaned loudly and spilled my seed half in his mouth.

I laid there, with a red face, panting, watching as my best friend pulled his glasses off; the thick, white liquid clung to the glasses and his face as he pulled it away. He grabbed his school shirt that I ripped and wiped his face off.

Once more, he regarded me with those dark eyes of his. Kyouya smirked and ripped the sleeve of his shirt.

"Tamaki, put your wrists together."

I blushed did as he asked. After that, Kyouya wrapped the cloth around my wrists and around the post of his headboard.

"Um, Kyouya. Is this going to hurt a lot?"

He shook his head. "It's going to hurt a little at the start, but that'll be gone soon." The teen leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't worry, My King. You'll enjoy it."

Kyouya pulled his belt off and slowly slid his pants down, revileing his fully erect penis. I blushed deeper and looked off.

His warm finger softly pressed against my entrance and it slowly slid in. My shoulders slightly tensed and I shut my eyes tightly.

"That kinda hurt, Kyouya..."

He kissed me and smiled. "Don't worry. It'll feel better."

The second finger joined the first one, then a third was added. I moaned loudly as he began to move them.

"Are you ready, Tamaki?"

I nodded and exhaled as he pulled his three digits out. A moment later I felt the head of his penis press against me. A slight shudder came over me as I felt his radiating warmth. Slowly, he pushed in, causing me to moan loudly.

Kyouya chuckled and shook his head. He laid his hands on my hips and pulled me forward, causing him to sink in deeper. My hands clenched as the other male started a slow pace. I exhaled sharply a few times, letting pleasure fill me. I felt our hips bump against each other, and he pulled out almost all the way. His pace started to get quicker, but was steady. I started to moan and pant loudly. Everynow and then, he moaned as well.

I felt his nails slightly dig into my hips as his slammed into me, the tip of his head hitting someplce deep inside me, causing me to moan out louder then I ever have before. He chuckled again as he repeated this. I tossed my head to the side and panted loudly.

Kyouya moaned lowly as his gripped on my hips tightened. I began to say his name as he said mine. Our eyes met for a second and we nodded, both panting.

A moment later, Kyouya pressed his body aginst mine as his white, hot liquid filled me. A second before, I spilled my seed on his stomach.

We panted for a few moments before Kyouya reached up and untied my hands. They fell to my side as I fell over on his bed. He laid next to me and softly kissed me.

"Kyouya?" My voice came out in a soft whisper.

The other male handed me a pillow and looked at me. He stayed sitting up for a moment then laid next to me, wraping his arms around my frame.

"Kyouya?" I said again.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

I was quiet for a second then smiled and softly kissed him. "Nothing."

Kyouya smiled as well and pulled me close. "You'll stay by my side forever, right?"

I laid my head on his chest and nodded. "Yes. I will."

"Why?"

I shut my eyes and smiled. "Because I love you, silly."

He chuckled and kissed my head. "I love you too. Let's go to bed."

We were quiet for a minute before I spoke. "Kyouya?"

"Yes, my dear Tamaki?"

"It's only 4 in the afternoon."


End file.
